


To the forever we wanted

by AllHyuckLove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Death, Driver's License - Olivia Rodrigo, Flashbacks, Fluff, Inspired by Maybe - James Arthur, M/M, That's it, and, i think lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHyuckLove/pseuds/AllHyuckLove
Summary: A short-lived love story of Mark and Donghyuck I wrote on the bus where they lose the time they had left.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 11





	To the forever we wanted

The mumbles and lights blended into one as Donghyuck lifted his arm looking at the IV drip. Disarray began to paint his face while he attempted to form words to ultimately choke on. Using his last bit of strength he slowly arose to be faced with blurry figures. Nurses flooded the area as the EKG rang.

_“Mark, you can’t be serious? You have to study for your exams, we can go out some other time.”_

_“I’m deadly serious, Hyuck. You deserve it, you did well today and it’s been a while. Plus you and I both know I’ll pass whether I study or not.”_

_Donghyuck whispered some sort of lighthearted comment and scoffed, running to his room._

_The neon lights made their skin glow brighter than ever before. The energy created as their bodies moved in unison was intoxicating. Their smiles caught the attention of all around them. They played like a movie to the eyes searching for imperfections to spare their egos._

_“Mark, I love you and I’m proud of you.”_

_“Wow, so sappy there, angel! Don’t drink anymore, please,” a chuckle pushed past his lips and his eyes shone like a galaxy lives within them._

_“Shut it, you drank more than me!”_

“Someone get on suction! Two of Ativan! We need to stabilize his vitals!”

Blood covered their hands and held his limbs down as he seized.

_“Mark, we’ve sobered up, can we go home now?”_

_“Uh sure, lemme just pay and we can go!”_

_Mark walked up to the cashier and paid as Donghyuck observed his back in wanderlust._

_“The night sky is ten times prettier tonight, it could just be your essence.”_

_“Are you always like this or are you still drunk?”_

_"Shut it, Mark!”_

_“Sorry, but you know you’re easy to tease.”_

_“Yeah yeah, turn here I need to pick something up.”_

“His vitals are dropping! Why is no one on compressions, we’re gonna lose him!”

With every heart near racing except his, panic began to suffocate the room.

_“Lee Donghyuck, you didn’t. Is that the board I’ve been yelling about for months?”_

_“You bet your ass it is! The plan was to give it to you after exams, but you did all of this and it felt right to give it to you now.”_

_“I don’t deserve you, at all. I love you, baby.”_

_“Now look who’s being sappy.”_

_“Shut up, Hyuck.”_

_Donghyuck giggled, tapping the back of Mark's shoulder while buckling up and settling in his seat._

_“Yeah, let’s get home.”_

_Mark fidgeted before putting the car in reverse, searching the streets for cars, slowly pulling out the entryway._

_“Be careful.”_

_“Who do you think I am, you?”_

_“Very funny, idiot.”_

Donghyuck’s eyes pulled open, his lashes dusted in a crust. He looked around, his vision was blurry and his head was spinning. His throat was as dry as can be and he started to panic.

“Mark? Mark! Where are you?”

He tapped his chest and gulped as he turned his head to the lone doctor to his right.

“Um, excuse me, sir? Do you know where I am and what happened?”

The man turned around with a sweet smile, rushing the other side of the curtain, making an attempt to hide what was behind the piece of cloth.

“What was that, dear?”

_The road was pretty calm today and the sky was glowing is pretty hues of blue and purple. Giggles and the warmth of love filled the car and nothing but sweet melodies were hummed. The light was red and all was well at this moment, something short of heaven. But the clouds to hold this heaven have begun to thunder._

_“What do you want to do when we get home?”_

_“Ah, I don’t really know.”_

_“We can watch movies if you want?”_

_Donghyuck instantly broke into a smile the perfect movie popping into his head. His hands made a happy beat on the dashboard, admiring his lover’s side profile. He cleared his throat as the street lights illuminated their faces._

_“Do you want to watch our favorite?”_

_“Hyuck, did you know I love you? Because I love you for that one, right there.”_

_“I love you more, you idiot.”_

“I asked, do you know how I got here and where’s my boyfriend?”

“What’s your boyfriend’s name and what does he look like?”

_The doctor inched closer to his shaking body, afraid to scare him._

_“Wait, do you remember our first date? You puked all over my pants.”_

_“God Mark, that’s so embarrassing!”_

_“The smell was rancid too, I almost vomited on myself. But, I do recall telling you not to eat the second elephant ear, yet I still paid for it.”_

_They were bent over laughing at the light, remembering the moments that made them who they were. When the red tint was replaced by green on their cheeks the pair, sighed knowing home was close._

_“I’m glad you’re the one I got love, Mark.”_

“Uh, Mark Lee? He’s about 5’8” and he has blonde hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing a blue t-shirt.”

The doctor moved his hand to the front of his body and slowly approached a now worrying Donghyuck.

“Were his jeans on the light side? A tattoo on his shoulder blade?”

_They smiled at each other as their neighborhood came in sight, but their bliss was cut short when headlights came into view on the left._

_“Mark, watch out!”_

_The car spiraled and nothing but sirens filled the city._

“Yeah, have you seen him? Can you bring him to me or me to him? I need to see he’s okay.”

Donghyuck was on the verge of crying, afraid of the worst. He had a fistful of sheet and his breath was shaky. He glanced at the doctor’s hand now gripping his, biting his lip at the pitying look he was staring back at.

“Love, we’ve lost him.”

He shook his head, sinking back into the bed and snatching his hand away, scanning the room.

“No, let me see. You’re lying. He was just with me, he wouldn’t give up like that. Where is he? Where’s Mark?”

“Honey, I’m sorry but I can’t do that. He’s gone.”  
  


⸻

The daises bloomed and the air was crisp with rain. The thorns among the roses’ stems poked at Donghyuck’s hand yet he paid no mind to the stinging. He held a weak smile and kneeled next to the stone, engraved with the words, “Mark Lee”. Mud covered his soles and the small drips of water falling from the tree didn’t bother him. It served as a reminder he was here and it was a moment he had to face.

“I love you and I miss you. I hope you’re proud of the work I did. I learned how to do that one trick you always raved about. Oh and your cousin is doing good, he misses you too.”

He crouched down and set the flowers next to the headstone, the contrast in color seemingly unfitting for the atmosphere.

“I won’t be coming back after today, hence why I’m all dressed up. I want to do what I promised and pursue our dreams. Yes, I’ll actually go through with it, okay? So for now and tomorrow, this goodbye is to the forever we wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi angel! Thanks for reading and I hope today goes great! If you cried, I apologize, I'm sending kisses your way!


End file.
